Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki:Rules
Welcome to Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki! Like any other community, there are a set of rules to follow when editing here. Below is a summarized list of rules, followed by a detailed elaboration of each one. User Conduct *Remember, we are a community of Life of a Father Is Not Perfect fans and enthusiasts; we are all here to document all knowledge Life of a Father Is Not Perfect. *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue on either the user's wall or article's comments. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes, known as "edit warring", is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask an Administrator to mediate. *Do not flame or insult other users. Send them a polite message if you have a dispute with another user. Talking things out and working out your differences can go a long way towards a mutual understanding. **Do not, under any circumstances, harass Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki users in or outside of Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki. **Harassing admins can lead to your account being blocked no matter what. *Do not edit others' user pages, as they are generally considered property of the user. You are, however, more than welcome to put whatever you'd like on your own user page, so long as it doesn't violate any rules or isn't offensive. If you have an issue with another user's user page, contact an Administrator. *Do not vandalize any page. Do not remove all the content from a page. It is considered vandalism to remove all the content from a page or to add irrelevant information to the page. *Inappropiate and offensive usernames are prohibited. You will have a permanent block if you have one. **However words like piss, bastard, and ass are allowed if not to insult another user. *Vandalism on message walls is not allowed will lead to a block. *Trolling is highly prohibited. This can lead to a block if you have been trolling. *Spam is completly disallowed. This can lead to a block if we find out you were spamming. *Rudness is not tolerated unless it is in a meme or joke. *Impersonating other users is strictly prohibited. This will lead to a permanent block if you get caught. *Sockpuppetry to evade your blocks is unacceptable. This will increase the time of your original account's block and your new accounts will be permanently blocked. *Necroposting is completley prohibited. This will lead to the thread getting closed by an admin or thread mod and can lead to a warn or block. Discussions Policies *Be nice and treat people with respect. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions. *Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. *Off-topic conversations will be deleted. *Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. *Spamming, trolling, and vandalizing the discussions is stricly disallowed and is not tollerated. *If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. *Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact FANDOM staff through "Give feedback" on the Settings screen. *Have any other questions or concerns? Message M546986 or a active discussions mod for assistance. Content *All content must be related to Life of a Father Is Not Perfect. For example, South Park has been referenced several times though out the show. It is okay to add content about those references but not okay to add content about South Park's episode plots, character details, etc. *All content must be objective. Use the forum to discuss your opinions. For example, it would not be okay to add "I think Lucky is a really cool character and he is the most popular character ever!" to Lucky's page. *Use the edit summary as you submit your edit. It lets others know what changed in the article, even if it's just a minor change. This makes it easy for users to back track a page's history. Categories *Users should not create categories to boost their edit count (also known as boosting) a example of this would be creating the category: "Episodes with Lia" and "Episodes With Lia" in the same article page. *Users should double check if a category they wish to add already exist, and if it is a necessary category to add. *Users are to not recreate or restore categories/category pages deleted by admins, this may result in the user getting a temporary ban from editing on Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Wiki. *If users need help with categories or have a category suggestion, they should ask a active Administrator for assistance. *Characters' ages, birthdays, and dates of birth must be backed up by a valid and credible source. There are no exceptions to this rule and this should be considered a zero-tolerance offense. If you don't have a valid source, then you do not know the information, regardless of how 'sure' you may think you are. If you are unable to format a citation, contact an administrator for assistance. Rules for Administrators *If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, he or she should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. *Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate. *Admins should ask other admins to mediate if they feel a user should be blocked or banned for any reason. Vandals and users with unacceptable names (i.e. users that have flaming or personal information in their name) are excluded from this rule. *Administrators cannot block users for no reason. They will be fired from administrator abilities if this happens.